


The Four Times Frisk Flirted With Someone, And The One Time Someone Flirted With Them

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Don't Judge Me, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: A heartbreaker human child and a 110% done ghost kid. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 9





	The Four Times Frisk Flirted With Someone, And The One Time Someone Flirted With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooooh guys! That's my first time with Undertale fanfic, so, hope you like it!  
> Obs: some events may be out of order, but is intentional :p

"What the frick you think you're doing?!" The semi-invisible green-dressed child asked, a look of pure disgust and poison on their reddish-brown eyes as they floated next to the human, their faces just inches apart, a low grow sounding on the deep of the dead child's throat.

"Flirting." Frisk answered calmly, their expression not changing even a little when Chara tried (to not sucess) to slap the phone out of the human's hand. Unfortunaly, ghosts are not the bests on touching someting.... Solid.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER!!!!!" The kid screamed, their eyes litting on a almost sinister red light before turning back to normal. Frisk could barely hide the grin on the corner of their lips to see their guide so... Expressive. "Didn't they ever thought you to respect the elder?!"

"It's nothing serious. It's just funny to see their reactions." They assured, dialing again, as to prove their point. This time, they looked deep on Chara's eyes and didn't hide the smile when the ghost trembled and made a face that suggested they where silently screaming. 

"You are a... interesting child." They heard Toriel saying before hanging off. At this point, Chara seemed ready to rip them limb by limb. 

"You do this once again, and I let you alone to rot." They threatened, what caused a giggle on the human.

"You can't get away from me and we both know it. And you know that if I die, you'll die as well."

"I'm not afraid of death, I'm already dead. And I couldn't care less if you were to fall on a spike trap or turned into barbecue on Hotland. One less human to ruin the planet." They crossed their arms, huffing loudly by their nose, ignoring the fact that they didn't need air to live anymore. "Just don't flirt with Mom again."

"Okay, I won't." Frisk shuddered, because they really needed help to come back home, and they didn't like what the word "Hotland" implied.

We'll, there's more fish in the sea.

* * *


End file.
